Home
by Sushi Hunter
Summary: It's true what they say; home is where the heart is. For Touko, she's not sure where her home is anymore, 2 years was all it took for her heart to tell her the place she thought was home wasn't where it truly belonged. Takes place after the events of Black2/White2. Aww yiss Ferriswheelshipping.


Hello there, I am Becky and welcome to my first story!

Hilda and Hilbert are awful names for Black and White's protagonists so I will keep with Touko and Touya whilst the other characters will keep their English names. Sorry for any confusion I may cause, I just don't like calling them Hilda and Hilbert or even White and Black. Feel free when reading to call them how you prefer. Also, just so you know, I play on Black and Black 2 so they are what my story is based around (Touko having Reshiram etc. etc.)

Disclaimer; I do not own Pokemon but if I did, oh boy I would ruin the name with all I would change. My OTP's would be canon and the world in flames as I sit on my throne, muhahaha.

* * *

"Go to Dragonspiral Tower. I will search for that Trainer I battled two years ago, and I plan to say thank you."

He watched the newly crowned Champion of Unova smile and mouth 'thank you' before turning on her heels and running out the dilapidated throne room. He stood there for some time thinking of the friend he'd given up, he learnt all he could in the past two years from the dragon and their time together was up, time for the dragon to move on and help others with their ideals. He was sad to see his beloved Zekrom go, fighting back the feeling creeping up and closing his throat as he heard the dragons' sad pleas before reverting it back into the Dark Stone. He knew it was for the best; the girl needed to seek her ideals and the dragon was here to do just that.

Where his search began he did not know. The day he left Unova was to find himself, he'd traveled to several regions armed only with his beliefs and his trusty black dragon and over the past two years, he had done just that; found himself. On his return a few months ago, the girl in the white and pink cap was nowhere to be found. After several awkward conversations with the duo called Cheren and Bianca – and even the ever so happy brunette named Touya - it appeared as if Touko had dropped off the face of the earth.

He'd searched all Unova, asked every Pokemon he came into contact with and he managed to find out zilch. Still, he'd never give up searching. Perhaps he should go to Dragonspiral Tower himself? Watch as the girl names Rosa proved herself to the legendary Zekrom, watch as she reminded him of all what Touko stood for. She reminded him so much of Touko, perhaps that's why he took such a shine to her, the memories brought back when around the Rosa girl made him smile. He could remember their first meeting back in Accumula Town as if it was yesterday, their battle exhilarating him as he saw the determination in her Snivy's eyes and its vow to make her a top trainer.

He wondered what her Snivy – well now Serperior - and she were up to, what could be so important for her to up sticks and leave her loved ones? Was she on a journey with Reshiram to find all what she believes true? If only he could see her, tell her thank you.

* * *

Rosa wiped the sweat from her forehead with her back of her hand, breath coming out in heavy pants. Resting her hands on her knees, she hunched over and let her breath catch back up before straightening and looking at the Pokeball lying on the broken tiles of Dragonspiral Tower.

A smile plastered her face as she looked to the panting Samurott on her right, "We did it, boy!" she squealed and gave her trusted partner a hug around the neck, nuzzling into the fur and listened to his panting quieten. "We did it!" she said again into the fur, most of it going into her mouth and sticking to her tongue. Attempting to spit them out, she heard footsteps over the 'plfffftpft' noise she kept making.

They began to grow louder and she turned her head in the fur –causing more fur to stick to her tongue in the process - to the growing figure behind her, a sea of green being the first thing she noticed. "You did." his voice echoed in the ruins of the Tower. "Zekrom has recognized you as the new hero, as a Trainer with the will strong enough to change the world."

He stopped next to the Pokeball on the ground, memories of his time with the dragon flooding his mind as he bent down to pick it up. "I have something to tell you," he said, turning to the girl and extending his hand. "Go to the Giant Chasm, Kyurem has returned."

She took the ball from his hand, the legendary Zekrom resting inside. The power she felt from just holding the ball was outstanding, to feel such power from one Pokemon; it sent a shiver down her spine. "I will."

He stood an offered her his hand, hauling her to her feet. "The world that you desire for Pokemon and humans, I look forward to seeing how full of love that world is."

She looked to her Samurott and smiled, "I hope I can change the world."

"Someday, Pokemon and humans will be bound together without Pokeballs. They will simply trust and help one another." he glanced at the Samurott and then to her, her eyes filled with curiosity at his words as she looked back at him. "Make that kind of world."

For the umpteenth time today, she smiled a sweet smile. "I will, believe me."

The growing noise of more footsteps caught her attention; two people by the sounds of it were approaching the top floor on the Tower. Spiky blue hair and a mop of shaggy brown rose from the stairs followed by the familiar faces of her friends and gradually their bodies as they reached the top.

"Rosa, what was all the commotio-"

"Did you just catch a super cool Pokemon?! Show me!"

A few chuckles escaped her lips as she looked at them, Nate always was a kid at heart, a stark contrast to Hugh. "Yeah Nate, a "super cool" one!"

"Him," Hugh pointed, "who's he?"

"I'm N, Pleased to mee-"

"So you're him, huh?" he raised a dark brow giving N the once over. "What're you doing here?"

"Letting Zekrom be free to show Rosa the ideals of the world, hoping to make it a better pla-"

"WHAT?! Zekrom?!" Rosa looked at Nate who suddenly looked like a child with all the sweets in the world in front of him. "You caught Zekrom, Rosa?!" He dashed to where her and N stood, trying to get his hands on the pokeball in her hand.

"Nate!"

"Just let me see it Rosa, please!"

"Nate, no!"

"Plllllleeeeeease! Just a quick look!"

She got on her tip toes, hand holding the ball stretched as high as it could go, other hand pushing Nate back down as he danced around her frame trying to pry the ball from her. "Nate, stop it!"

"Christ sake Nate, you'll get chance to see it later." Hugh sighed, shaking his head at how childish those two could be when together. "We should get going Rosa, your mum will want to see you again on your victory."

She shoved Nate rather rough and put the ball containing Zekrom in her bag, glancing to Nate as he stuck his bottom lip out and puffed his cheeks. "Actually, I have somewhere I need to go first."

"Oh?"

"Back to the Giant Chasm, Kyurem returned there."

Nate beamed, clutching to her arm and starting to pull her towards Hugh. "Are you going to catch it? Will you use Zekrom to battle it?! Do I get to see two legends at once?!"

"Nate," she pried his hands from her arm and adjusted her bag on her shoulder "you're going to be the death of me one day. Just let me finish here and we'll go get you your legends battle, okay?"

She turned to N, smile still on her face. "Thank you, for everything. I mean it." She saw the small smile form on his face as he fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. "And I hope you find that trainer who you battled with/ I hope you get to tell her thank you."

"No, thank you. Because of you, because of you and her – Touko, by the way – you will both change this world for the better."

Her mouth was starting to hurt from all the smiling she'd done today but it didn't stop her from grinning as she waved to the man with green hair. Grabbing Nate's wrist as she started to walk to the staircase she continued to look back at N, her eyes alive with the promise to make this world a better place.

He watched as she turned her head and dragged the hyperactive Nate behind her, Hugh shrugging and joining them when they walked past him. Their forms shrinking as they got father away, bobbing down as they started to descend the stairs, Rosa's hair swishing as their giggling got quieter. Who'd have thought it, another girl coming along and changing the world. The small smile on his lips spread as he thought of Touko, that blasted girl.

He sighed and began to walk to the stairs when the gushing of wind seeped into the large hole in the far wall, the breeze catching under his trouser legs and his shirt, current tickling his skin. A deep roar filled his ears and the trio in front of him turned on the stairs in curiosity along with him, climbing the few steps they'd already gone down. All eyes were wide and Hugh's hand instinctively reached for a pokeball.

The paper white of fur filled N's vision as the Pokemon landed on its feet and bending them, knees and wings coming to a rest on the floor as its head bowed. The large white tail turbine high in the air. He was taken aback by the appearance, cogs working in his head as he realized who it was. "Reshiram," he whispered, breath hitched in his throat.

His eyes looked into the blue of the dragon's then to the figure swinging their leg over the dragons back and then landing on the cracked floor of the Tower with a small thud. He'd forgotten how to breathe at this point, eyes following the figure as they dusted their knees.

His eyes were like dinner plates, he was sure of it. His throat started to dry with it being open, words not forming and him left looking like a Magikarp opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. The figure, a girl, looked up whilst brushing stray strands of hair back and locked eyes with him, her eyes widening as she straightened her back, her hands ceasing movement.

"Touko.."

She lowered her hands that were left frozen on her hair and dashed towards him, never letting her eyes leave his as she closed the distance across the room. She ran to his chest, arms open as she engulfed him into a hug, head burying into the fabric of his white shirt.

Eyes still wide, he looked down to a mass of brown hair and feeling the pressure of her arms pinning his to his sides, the feeling of her nails digging into his back and she clung to him. She was here, hugging him. Here.

_Here._

He slipped his arms from under hers and hugged her back, one burying itself to the back of her scalp, pressing her head to him and moving his fingers ever so slightly, feeling strands of silky brown hair under them. His other came around her back fisting into the fabric of her vest, not wanting her to ever leave. He could hear her whisper his name into his shirt and her taking a deep breath in. He lowered his head to her hair and inhaled, her hair always smelt of apples.

"Thank you" he whispered into her hair, not knowing if she heard or not. He needed to finally say it after these two years and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He closed his eyes and breathed in her apple scent and heard a faint 'I should be thanking you'.

He didn't want to let her go but he let the hand in her hair fall, both his hands coming to her shoulders and gently pushing her back from him, her hands scrunching the material on his back loosening as she looked up at him.

"Where have you been, Touko?" he asked, voice little above a whisper.

"Looking for you."

* * *

Was there even stairs you climbed to get to the top floor of Dragonspiral Tower? Lol idk I forgot half of what happened so I'm going on memory and of what I could be bothered to google.

I've been toying with this story in my head for weeks now (mainly it preventing me from going to sleep with it screaming "type me Becky, pleeeeeease!") and decided 'fuck it, I'll post it', so here it is.

I hope you're enjoying it so far and I apologize for any mistakes, it's been a long while since I've written anything properly, Tumblr has taken my ability to type and can. I couldn't even string a simple sentence together to begin with haha oh god. How on earth I am going to write M rated fanfiction is beyond me, yeah, this will have le sexy times in it eventually. Ohohoho.

Any reviews are hugely welcome; it would be lovely to see what you think of this so far. :)


End file.
